world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
112513balishtlaloc
04:44 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling conciseTactician CT at 16:44 -- 04:44 GT: Yo 04:44 GT: I heard you're xtarting a team or xomething? 04:44 CT: EXCUSE me? 04:45 GT: You heard me 04:45 CT: No, I'm NOT starting ANYTHING. 04:45 GT: Xeriad told me! 04:46 GT: You're on a team with Null and a few otherx 04:46 CT: Yes, but I had NO HAND in STARTING the team. It was SIMPLY something done to keep everyone SAFE. 04:46 GT: Who did then? 04:48 CT: SOMEONE you will meet VERY SOON. Your team will be GETTING TOGETHER in the near future, I IMAGINE. 04:49 GT: A Twink? 04:50 CT: Yes, a Twink. 04:50 GT: Which one did you get? 04:50 CT: Hmm? What do you MEAN by that? 04:51 GT: There'x two Twinkx we know about. I axxume Xcarlet brought your team together, becauxe, y'know, you aren't dead 04:51 GT: Xo doex that leave Jack to bring ourx together? BECAUXE THEN WE'RE ROYALLY XCREWED 04:51 GT: AND I KNOW ROYAL 04:52 CT: No, there is ANOTHER Twink, one I left OUT of my warnings because there is NOTHING to warn about. 04:53 GT: What 04:53 GT: Who? 04:54 GT: Goddamnit Balixh who ix dangeroux and who ixn't ix not for you to decide! 04:54 CT: I'm not EXACTLY at liberty to REVEAL that. Can we JUST leave it at 'You'll meet them SOON' and MOVE ON? 04:55 GT: Whatever, I guexx you juxt have to be all cool and myxterioux and cringey and xhit 04:55 GT: Fuck knowing important thingx that might xave my life in here, right? 04:57 CT: LISTEN, I don't WANT to be so HUSH-HUSH about this, I NEED to. They would be IN SERIOUS TROUBLE if SOMEONE found out about them. You WILL speak to them SOON, so I'm UNSURE what the problem is here. 04:57 CT: It SOUNDS like you are just having a TANTRUM that someone knows MORE than you. 04:58 GT: Fine 04:59 GT: I'm not having a tantrum dude 04:59 GT: Ixn't Null on your team? You know what a tantrum lookx like 04:59 CT: Might we NOT speak of her at this MOMENT? 05:01 GT: Gladly 05:02 GT: Xo what do you do on thix team? And who xpecifically ix on it 05:04 CT: Well, it is MYSELF, Nullar, Maenam, Vejant, Glissa, and perhaps a troll NAMED Rilset, ALTHOUGH he has YET to join us. 05:04 GT: HAHAHAHA YOU HAVE MAENAM 05:04 GT: I'm xo xorry haha 05:04 GT: Like, totex xorry for you 05:05 CT: Maenam, is FINE, watch your TONGUE Lowblood. She is STILL higher than you, DESPITE her personality. 05:06 GT: Haha, definately not in intelligence 05:08 GT: Do you actually think your rainbow xhit rankingx matter in here anymore? 05:08 CT: Are you QUITE done? DESPITE the system falling apart, Maenam is still a GOOD PERSON, much unlike YOURSELF. She would STILL be higher even if your BLOOD was swapped. 05:09 GT: What 05:09 GT: Xhe'x an idiot dude 05:09 CT: Oh? That's FUNNY coming from YOU. 05:13 GT: You know what 05:13 GT: Name one way xhe'x even cloxe to approaching my intelligence 05:13 CT: Is THIS where you storm away then? Do make it QUICK, I was IN THE MIDDLE of something. 05:15 CT: Maenam may not be SMART, that's not what I'm SAYING. I'm SAYING you have NO RIGHT to judge her. 05:18 GT: Why not? 05:21 CT: Because no matter WHAT she does, she's still a GOOD person. She tries her BEST to be the BRIGHTEST she CAN, DESPITE everything that has happened. You are AWARE she will NEVER get to reunite with her LUSUS? You at least have a CHANCE, but even STILL, she just tries to make people HAPPY. 05:22 GT: A chance? 05:22 GT: Wow, I have marginally xlim bullxhit chance, xo I guexx I can't complain at all 05:22 CT: And she has NONE. 05:23 CT: Have you even TRIED not being a douche? For a MOMENT? 05:24 GT: Yep, you're right, I TRY to be a douche 05:24 GT: Every waking moment, I think "How can I make everybody'x life worxe?" 05:24 GT: Yep 05:25 CT: At LEAST you're GOOD at it. 05:25 CT: Now, if you WILL excuse me. 05:25 GT: You inxult me thinking I care that much xo ax to devote my life to making everybody angry 05:26 GT: You think I care either way? 05:26 CT: Oh? So now you don't CARE? 05:26 CT: Great, THANK you for bringing this TO LIGHT. 05:27 GT: I don't care about trying to make people angry! I don't waxte my time with xhit like that! 05:28 GT: Honextly if I had all my thingx back I'd go away forever and wouldn't bother anyone 05:28 GT: Why doex everybody axxume that HOT DAMN 05:31 CT: GOOD for you. TOO BAD that can NEVER happen. Now, I'm going to TAKE MY LEAVE, I MUST get back to FINDING OUT HOW TO KEEP EVERYONE ALIVE. 05:32 GT: Have fun with that 05:33 GT: Have fun with Null the whiny and Maenam the xtupid and whatever elxe loxerx you have on your team!05:34 GT: 8:) 05:34 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 17:34 -- Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.